Lettre d'un père à son fils
by Heeboux
Summary: Albus Severus Potter s'apprête à faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Dans le Poudlard Express, la solitude et le doute l'envahissent. Mais son père n'est jamais bien loin pour le réconforter.


Hermione retenait difficilement ses sanglots. Ron avait beau la soutenir -autant physiquement que moralement- la sorcière ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses larmes de dévaler ses joues. Harry la regardait du coin de l'oeil, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle n'avait pas changé malgré les nombreuses années qui séparaient leur rencontre. Elle restait toujours aussi belle, sensible et intelligente. Sa femme, Ginny, prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne quand le la cloche du Poudlard Express retentit. Le départ était imminent. Les au-revoir se faisaient pressants. Un contrôleur faisait de grands gestes aux parents, familles et amis restés sur le quais afin de les faire reculer et éviter un quelconque accident. Mais personne ne semblait le voir. Pas même Hermione, Ginny, Ron ou Harry. Tous gardaient les yeux rivés sur leurs enfants qui montaient à bord du train magique. Albus et Rose avaient trouvé une place dans un même compartiment d'où ils pouvaient voir leurs parents et ainsi leur faire d'ultimes signes d'au-revoir.

Le Poudlard Express quitta la gare, crachant un épais nuage de fumée blanche qui envahit les quais. Alors Albus s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, songeant à sa future maison et plus généralement à sa vie à Poudlard, loin des bons petits plats cuisinés par sa mère ou des soirées à écouter les histoires de son père. Il craignait d'aller à Serpentard. Oncle Ronald lui avait raconté d'horribles histoires sur les élèves de la maison verte. Tous étaient lâches, idiots, cruels. Souvent, ses histoires avaient pour personnage principal Drago Malfoy, le père d'un des garçons du wagon d'à-côté.

Dans le compartiment, l'ambiance était pesant. Personne ne parlait. Albus n'était pas le seul à songer aux maisons. Rose espérait également aller à Gryffondor, comme ses parents. « _Papa serait si fier d'apprendre que je suis une Rouge et Or ! Il pourrait raconter cela à mamie et papy Weasley !_ » songea la jeune rouquine en regardant le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Elle finit par s'endormir en s'imaginant applaudi par tous les élèves de Gryffondor après avoir empêché les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle de marquer le but de la victoire. Elle se retrouvait sur les épaules d'un grand gaillard qui portait des vêtements rouge et or. Autour d'elle, les élèves scandaient son prénom dans un chant de joie.

Albus sursauta en pensant qu'il n'avait pas emporté son carnet de notes. Il le lui fallait. C'était un cadeau de sa mère pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle espérait ainsi qu'il puisse y inscrire tout ce qui lui passait pas la tête : interrogation, réflexions, peurs ou joies devaient y figurer. Une sorte de journal intime en soi. Rapidement, mais sans faire de bruit, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre sa valise qui se trouvait en hauteur sur les rangements prévus à cet effet. Cette dernière -aussi énorme fut-elle car Ginny y avait fourré bon nombre de vêtements- tomba lourdement sur l'enfant qui émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Il releva le regard vers sa cousine qui dormait toujours, le bruit ne l'ayant pas réveillé. Sans doute avait-elle hérité du sommeil lourd de son père. Se relevant doucement, Albus ouvrit sa valise et se mit à fouiller dedans. Il finit par trouver l'objet de ses inquiétudes sous l'énorme pull tricoté par sa grande-mère Molly. Albus allait ranger le carnet dans sa valise quand une enveloppe en tomba. Il la prit entre ses doigts, examinant la lourde écriture qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son père. Sans se soucier d'être assis à même le sol, ses affaires éparpillées autour de lui, le jeune Potter ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en tirer un papier blanc qu'il déplia avec soin.

 _« Albus,_

 _Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir pour Poudlard sans t'écrire cette lettre. Tu pars actuellement pour un long voyage qui durera en tout sept années. Et ces sept années seront les plus belles années de ton existence mon fils. Tu y feras de belles rencontres, en amitié comme en amour. Mais surtout tu apprendras à devenir un sorcier talentueux (ne doute jamais de tes aptitudes mon fils)._

 _Je sais que beaucoup vont nous comparer, nous mettre en compétition pour voir qui était le meilleur élève en potions ou même en D.C.F.M. Ne prends pas en compte ces comparaisons Albus. Ne vis pas dans l'ombre de ton vieux père. Sois-toi même. Sois Albus Severus Potter et non une copie de Harry Potter. Laisse les gens parler et te comparer. Tu as le droit de rater, de chuter. Mais relèves-toi toujours. Ne laisse à personne le plaisir de te mettre à terre définitivement. N'abandonne jamais. Tu sais, lors de notre première année, oncle Ronald, tante Hermione et moi-même avons de nombreuses fois échoué. Nous avons fait perdre des points à Gryffondor car nous étions trop turbulents et impertinents. Je pense que ta mère et ta tante se sont fait un plaisir de te raconter les catastrophes causées par Neville Londubas -aujourd'hui professeur en botanique à Poudlard donc sois gentil et ne lui rappelle pas ces mauvais souvenirs s'il te plaît- ou les sorts ratés d'oncle Ronald. Ton oncle a craché des limaces pendant de nombreuses heures à cause de ses sorts ratés et pourtant, il a réussi à devenir un auror hors pair et à séduire ta tante (ce qui n'était pas gagné)._

 _Je sais également que la répartition dans les quatre maisons t'inquiète. Tu crains d'aller à Serpentard après les histoires qu'oncle Ronald t'a raconté. Mais ne crois pas ces histoires. Ton oncle a toujours été très doué pour exagérer certaines faits, notamment ceux concernant Drago Malfoy (ton oncle n'a jamais supporté Drago car, je dois l'avouer, il a mené la vie dure à ta tante pendant nos années Poudlard). Certains Serpentards étaient dignes d'aller dans la courageuse maison de Gryffondor. Severus Rogue par exemple. La maison ne fait pas le sorcier Albus, retiens cela. Je t'ai souvent parlé de Dumbledore -l'homme à qui tu dois ton prénom._ _Aujourd'hui j'aimerai te transmettre une phrase qu'il m'a dit autrefois alors que j'étais en deuxième année : «_ _Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment. ». N'oublie jamais cela. Être à Serpentard ne fera pas de toi un mauvais sorcier comme il fit de Tom Jédusor le futur Voldemort. N'oublie pas non plus que le Choixpeau magique prend en compte nos désirs. Tu n'auras qu'à penser très fort à Gryffondor et il t'y enverra._

 _Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi Albus._

 _N'oublie pas de nous écrire dès que tu le pourras (ta mère ne te pardonnerait pas si tu n'envoyais pas au moins deux lettres par mois). Nous nous reverrons à Noël, que nous passerons au Terrier avec toute la famille (ta grand-mère a insisté pour que tout le monde se réunisse)._

 _Je te laisse ici Albus. Ne crains pas Poudlard. Vois cette école comme une amie, un refuge sûr._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Papa »._

Albus replia délicatement le papier qu'il mit dans le poche de sa chemise, tout près de son cœur. Ces quelques mots, parfois maladroits, lui étaient si réconfortants. Non, maintenant il ne doutait plus. Il n'avait plus peur. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufouffle ou même Serdaigle peu lui importait. Il serait heureux dans n'importe quelle maison car il ferait les bons choix. Ceux qui l'amèneraient à devenir un sorcier reconnu comme son père.


End file.
